Heaven Sent
by Firing Rockets on Dragons
Summary: November 11 had been causing mischief in heaven. As punishment, he is given a 'task' to become a guardian angel to a person who needs so much help. How would things work out? Who's the unlucky fellow? NXM and SXM
1. He's a Trouble Maker

Disclaimer: I do not own Darker than Black or any of its characters

* * *

Chapter 1:

Heaven is the most peaceful place to be. Once you close your eyes and reach the place, you'll never have to see the face of sadness again. Love and joy dominate God's abode, wrath and sorrow are completely eliminated. Angels fly without a worry, and a choir of seraphs sings worship songs to the Creator of all things. The streets are made of gold, the rocks are made of pure diamonds and the gates of heaven are made of white pearls. Oh, the beauty, the purity, the marvel, the…

**graffiti? **

Along the pure and flawless color of heaven's gate, the statement _'November wuz hir'_ is written. It tarnished the cleanliness of the pearly gates and it really managed to piss St. Peter off. The guardian of the gate took a photograph of the evidence and secured it in his underwear, which is the next best thing to pockets. He walked towards God's office to tell the Lord of such insolence. When Peter opened that door, he saw four angels standing before God, obviously furious about something and God was trying to listen despite their uncontrollable blabbing. He noticed Peter and looked at him.

"Are you here to complain too?" asked God.

"In fact, yes," said Peter, "you see…"

Yes, St. Peter joined the bandwagon and talked about his complaints along with the four angels. God's head started to ache from all the noise. Being left with no choice, He used his authority as God.

"SILENCE!"

And they all shut up. God looked at the four angels and St. Peter who stood silently, looking at their Master. He nodded in satisfaction and sighed.

'Finally,' God thought, 'some peace.'

"Now," God began, "could you speak one by one so that I can understand you?"

He looked at the five faces before him and noticed that Angel Gabriel is in pain. Because of this, he decided to ask him first.

"Gabriel," God said, "you seem to be in pain. Maybe we should start with you."

Gabriel shook his head no.

"I believe that Michael should go before me, sir." Gabriel said.

God looked at Michael and gave him a signal to start. Immediately, the warrior started speaking.

"Sir," said the angel, "I have some issues concerning one of your children."

"Who among them are you concerned about, child?" asked God.

"Jack Simon, sir."

"And why is that?"

"You see, Lord, the other day, Jack 'borrowed' my sphere."

"And by borrowed, you mean stole?"

"Yes sir. As of this moment, it still hasn't been returned to me."

"Do you have an idea of its whereabouts?"

Michael looked at his fellow archangel, Gabriel. Gabriel understood the signal and turned around to show God his back side. God's eyes widened in horror when He saw Michael's sphere stuck on Gabriel's butt.

"I can't take it off, sir!" said Gabriel, "It's stuck there."

"Can you tell me what happened?" asked God.

"Well, sir, I was walking down the road the other day. I saw Jack playing with a sphere. I didn't really mind it but he accidentally threw the sphere towards me, and like a game of darts, he hit the bull's eye."

"I see."

God turned his head and looked at the cherub, a guardian of the Garden of Eden. He signaled for him to talk, and talk, he did.

"It's about Jack too, sir," the cherub said, "the man causes nothing but trouble."

"What has he done?"

"He kept on fooling me. He tells me that a human managed to enter the Garden of Eden. We cherubs go on red alert but then we find no one inside Eden!"

God scrunched his face in confusion.

"Didn't you put a barrier in that garden?" asked God, "Why would you believe that a human entered it?"

"As if that wasn't enough, he also told me that my fly is open. He's driving me off the wall! I can't live with paranoia!"

"But your garments have no zippers." God pointed out.

The cherub silenced himself for a moment then defended himself.

"See?! Jack Simon is messing with my head!"

God sighed and gave His attention to the seraph. The seraph has three pair of wings. The first pair hid his face, the last pair hid the lower part of his body, and the middle pair is what he uses for flying. But God is a knowing being, even behind those wings, he knows that the seraph is crying.

"What is it, little one?" asked God, sympathizing with the little angel, "Why did you come here?"

The six-winged angel sniffed and told his story.

"You see, Lord," he began, "Jack… Jack… Jack called me a freak for having six wings!!"

Then the angel said no more, only the sound of him sobbing was heard.

"Little one, you know that you are special," said God, "you were created with six wings so that you can hide your face, your lower body, and still be capable of flying."

The seraph huffed, obviously offended with what God had said.

"Why? Am I unsightly to look at!?"

Before God could say anything else, the seraph stormed out of His office and slammed the door.

"I swear the seraphs have gay tendencies." St. Peter stated.

"Stop that, Peter and just tell me your story."

St. Peter didn't talk, instead, he pulled the photo he took out of his trousers and slammed it on God's desk.

God raised an eyebrow and looked at the Saint.

"The Pearly Gates?" God asked, "Is that the reason why you're here?"

The impatient saint sighed and grabbed the picture to shove it on God's face.

"See that graffiti, Lord?" asked Peter, "This is what I wanted to show you! That Jack Simon has been declaring his insolence even outside of heaven!"

Having known where Peter put the photo, God stayed as far away as possible.

"Easy there, Peter," said God, "that thing had been living with your genitals, I don't want it getting in contact with my face."

"Oh, sorry, Lord."

God coughed. "It's fine."

He looked at the four people who are left in his office. Seeing Gabriel, God decided to end his suffering. With a snap of a finger, Gabriel's bum is sphere-free.

"Thank you, Lord!" Gabriel said, finally feeling a sense of relief.

"No problem. But please find Jack and tell him to come to me," said God, "I will deal with him accordingly."

The four smiled and thanked God for understanding the situation. They all turned their backs and left God's office. Now that He is alone, he thought of the just punishment for a naughty citizen. What can make Jack Simon feel the intensity of his deeds? God smiled as the idea dawned on him. As if on cue, God heard a knock on the door.

"Please enter."

November 11 piped his head in and slowly set foot into God's office.

"Jack Simon," greeted God, "you're timing is superb."


	2. Ooh! Busted

Disclaimer: I do not own Darker than Black or any of its characters

* * *

Chapter 2:

November 11 stood in front of God, awaiting His command. It may not seem so obvious to the human eye but everytime November faces God, he starts to feel his legs shaking and he loses his composure, which is the reason why he hates facing his maker.

"You seem nervous," said God, "take a seat, Jack."

November sat down on a chair near God's desk. He looked at God who is currently reading something in a folder. It must be an important document, he thought and paid no mind to it.

"So," November started, trying to project a calm façade, "you called for me?"

God did not respond. He kept on reading the said folder. November just shrugged it off. God is an important man, after all. He doesn't have to say anything if He does not wish it. November waited for God to state His intentions, fearing that the reason why he's called is due to his behavior.

"So, I heard that you've been causing trouble." God finally said.

November was right to be afraid. Someone did complain about him. November could not speak, he only nodded in response.

"You know, son," continued God, "five servants of mine were here today. They were all complaining about you."

November flinched. Not just one, five of them complained. If he could, he'd speak on his own defense but his mouth is way too dry so he remained silent.

"Son, I am talking to you. Won't you please speak?"

"Of course," replied November, surprised that something actually managed to come out of his mouth.

"Why are you causing trouble in heaven? Are you rebelling against me?"

"No, Sir," replied November, "I do not intend to challenge your holiness."

God sighed, "Then why are you stealing spheres, teasing angels, and vandalizing the pearly gates?"

November smiled. He remembered the time he stole Michael's sphere and stabbed Gabriel's butt with it, it was sweet revenge. And how can he ever forget about the cherub and seraph, the cherub was an idiot, the seraph was really sensitive. Who the hell are they to tell him that he does not deserve the kingdom of God?

"Because your angels told me that I shouldn't be in heaven," November replied, "I just wanted to get even, make them pay for the things they said."

"And the graffiti?" God asked, "I'm pretty sure St. Peter didn't do anything to you."

"Oh, that," replied November, "I did it so that people will see that I was once here, you know, before you banish me from your abode."

"Who told you that I'll banish you from heaven?" asked God.

November shrugged, "I assumed you will."

"Is that really the reason why you're causing trouble, child?"

"No," November replied, "I was bored. I got nothing better to do. I thought there'd be a telly in here or something where I can watch the people I know. I guess I was wrong."

November looked at God who was staring at him.

"Are you gonna send me to hell?"

"No," replied God, "but I will resolve this problem once and for all, Jack."

"What do you plan on doing now, Lord?"

"I will give you a task."

"A task?"

"Yes, a task." God looked at November, "Do you have any problem with that?"

November smiled and shook his head no.

"I think it's a marvelous idea," He admitted, "is this 'task' a punishment for my actions?"

"That's one way of looking at it."

"Is it going to be an impossible task? After all, you're God, you think big."

"No," said God, "you're capable of accomplishing this one."

November sighed. He didn't like the sound of it. Maybe he could back out on this one, promise God that he'll be well-behaved. But if he chicken out, he'll only degrade himself. God seem to have read November's thoughts so he showed a little sympathy.

"If you stay well-behaved, I won't let you do the task." said God.

"It sounds like a very tempting offer but I think I'm gonna have to pass," said November, "I applaud you for your considerate nature, though. What's the task, sir?"

"Oh, that," said God, "you are going to be a guardian angel."

November raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh, this is definitely a punishment. You are going to send me to some brat and help him gain a conscience," November concluded, "this should be easy. I'll get right on it."

"No, Jack," corrected the Lord, "you are not going to baby sit a child."

"But isn't that what a guardian angel does?" asked November, "Guard little children?"

"Not in your case," replied God, "you are going to be with a full-grown man."

November laughed out loud. Imagine that. Him, baby sitting a grown man, it's absolutely ludicrous! God must be kidding. But as November noticed that God was only staring at him with a serious look on his face, he ended his laughter.

"Oh, you're serious."

"Yes, I am," said God, "do you honestly think that I will fool around, son?"

"No," said November, "It's just that the thought of a grown man needing a guardian sounds ludicrous to me."

"You are going to be his guide, but in a different way," said God, "he is already a very conscientious man, but he needs help."

"What kind of help?"

"You need to fulfill his wish."

"And what is his wish?"

"He wishes to capture the heart of a woman."

"But isn't that none of our business?"

"It's your business now."

November sighed, he never thought that he'd be playing matchmaker with some random loser who has problems with getting himself a girl.

"Fine," November agreed, "show me his profile."

God handed over the folder he was holding to November. The blond man opened the folder with a smile in his face, thinking that his task wouldn't be so difficult, after all. But seeing the photograph and the profile of the man he is supposed to help, his smile faded and his face turned pale.

"Holy hell, you have got to be kidding me."


	3. Briefing

Disclaimer: I do not own Darker than Black or any of its characters

Chapter 3:

God looked at November, feigning a look of confusion.

"Is there anything wrong, Jack?" God asked, "You seem to have lost your color."

November stared at his maker, knowing that he purposely picked that certain man for him to guard.

"Yusuke Saito?" said November, trying his best to retain his cool. "You did this on purpose."

"Did what on purpose?"

"You deliberately picked this man so that I'll have a miserable time!" said November, "You are a manipulative being."

God sighed. "You got me," He said, "but you should realize that everything I do, I do on purpose. I am not a God of accident. I did not just randomly pick that man out of my drawer."

"I figured," said November, "so this is a punishment."

God nodded and stood up from his chair. He signaled for November to follow him. November stood up and they both walked towards a giant hole where they watched the world go.

"So there is a giant telly wherein I could watch the people on Earth." November concluded.

"Yes," said God, "unfortunately, this is exclusive for me."

"Then why am I here?" asked November.

"Because you're supposed to see his current situation," said God, "see that, look at him, so pathetic."

"Oh, he's going to need all the help he could get," said November, "he's such a loser."

"Just wait until he starts singing and dancing in the shower in his birthday suit."

November looked at God with an expression of disgust painted across his face.

"Why oh why did you create people like him?"

"To make people like you feel better about yourselves."

"Oh ho ho, How amusing," said November, sarcasm evident in his tone of voice, "anyway, helping him get women is like turning a raven white. It's impossible!!"

God smiled at him and snapped his fingers. The scene changed into a raven resting on a tree. Again, God snapped his finger and all of a sudden, the raven turned white."

"Alright, you made your point," said November, "but I'm not you, I can't turn Saito into a babe magnet with just a snap of my finger."

"You're not gonna turn the guy into a babe magnet," explained God, "you're only going to help him get the woman he wants."

"And she is?" asked November, looking at God.

Again, God snapped his finger and the scene changed into Misaki Kirihara driving her car. November's eyes widened in horror as he looked at the woman whom Saito wishes to have.

"No way in hell am I going to help Saito get that woman!" November said, "Do you even know how impossible that is?"

"Do you want me to show you that raven again?" asked God.

"No thank you."

"Don't worry, Jack," said God, "you are given an ample time to accomplish the task."

"How long is 'ample'?" asked November.

"Two long months, my boy," replied God, "until the last day of December."

November sighed. It isn't going to be easy after all. Perhaps it's not impossible, but it is difficult, especially in his part. He doesn't know why, but the idea of letting Saito get the girl made him boil.

"What'll happen if I fail?" asked November.

"You're not supposed to fail." replied God.

"But what if I do?"

"You go to hell," said God, "remember that this is not just a typical task, this is also a punishment for all the trouble you've caused just because you were bored."

"You're kidding."

"I am God, son," said God, "I do not lie."

"I never said that you were lying," said November, "I said you were ki--"

"Nor do I kid."

November sighed and sat on the ground. He looked like a helpless child who has to bear with his father's punishment.

"Can I have another punishment?" he asked, swallowing his pride.

"I'm sorry, son," said God, "this is the only punishment I can give you."

November forced a smile and stood up, trying to regain his composure.

"Yes, I know," he said, "I can definitely feel its intensity."

He looked at the hole and watched Misaki in her car. He swallowed hard.

'I'm going to give her away.' November thought.

"Are you alright, Jack?"

"Yeah," said November, "I'm just a bit nervous."

"Why?"

"Because I might fail."

"Don't worry about it." said God, "You'll succeed. I don't give impossible tasks."

"You're right."

"Now off you go!"

"Off where?"

November looked at God, wondering where he's going in such short notice but his question was immediately answered when God pushed him into the hole.

"To Earth, silly boy," God yelled from above, "where else would you go?"

November felt the cold air on his face as he screamed to his heart's content. Everything was going way too fast, every millisecond, he gets closer and closer to the ground.

"I'm gonna die!!" he screamed.

"You're already dead!" God yelled from above.

November looked at the heavens.

"You're not the one who's falling, Lord!"

"Well, that's true," admitted God, "good luck with free falling, Jack!"

November focused on what's below him and saw that it'll only be a few seconds before he crashes.

"Here comes the pain!"

He shut his eyes tight, hoping that it will lessen his new found fear of heights. Three seconds later, he felt his face hit the ground. He opened his eyes and found himself covered in dirt. He coughed, trying to get the sand off his throat. Slowly, he stood up and looked around.

"Where does Saito live anyway?" he asked himself.

He got his answer in the form of a folder hitting his head. November picked it up and opened Saito's profile. There he found the man's address.

"Thanks a lot, God." said November while rubbing his head.

And he began his first mission: Finding Saito's house.


	4. Staircase and Invites

Disclaimer: I do not own Darker than Black or any of its characters

Chapter 4:

After a few minutes of walking, November found Saito's abode. It was a fourteen-story building. Again, November reread the folder to see if he got to the right place.

"This is definitely the apartment," November said to himself, "and he resides in room 1306."

November snickered to himself, "Even his room number is unlucky."

November entered the establishment and walked straight to the elevator only to find a sign that says 'out of order.' His patience was tested but he didn't let it bother him. He only heaved a sigh and made a detour to the stairs. He stopped and stared in horror as he saw the steps he is going to climb. There is only one word to describe the staircase and that word is steep. Knowing that it won't be such a simple task, November took a deep breath and started to climb the flight of stairs from hell.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven floors and he stopped, catching his breath, sweat drops are beading on his forehead. He continued his quest to reach thirteenth floor, eight, nine, ten floors and he's out of breath. He started coughing and his sweat ran freely all over his body. In times like these, November wonders why God didn't give him wings. Maybe it was part of his punishment.

"If I didn't smoke all those cigarette sticks," November said to himself, "I would be capable of climbing these stairs with no problem."

He looked down and realized how far he'd come. From below, he saw a ten-yr. old kid clawing his way upstairs. Maybe the cigarette has nothing to do with it after all. He felt quite proud that somehow, he still managed to reach tenth floor without collapsing to the ground, but then again, he's comparing himself to a ten-yr. old. He sighed and continued to climb. Eleven, twelve thirteen floors and he fell on the ground, breathing heavily. On the plus side, he made it.

"I'm supposed to be a spirit," November thought, "Why do I get tired and sweaty?"

He got on his belly and started to scratch and claw like a dying man towards room 1306. As of the moment, he feels as pathetic as that kid he saw a few minutes back.

And then he caught sight of it, Yusuke Saito's flat. Just a little more and he will reach it.

"Sonovabitch," November thought out loud, "Saito survives this kind of garbage?"

"Yes, he does." said a voice.

November looked above and saw Gabriel standing before him.

"Stand up Jack, you look pathetic."

"I would if I could," said November, "but I can't. My legs feel numb."

Gabriel sighed and extended his hand towards November. The blond man took it and got up from the floor.

"Nice suit." said Gabriel.

"Thanks," replied November, "but this suit had seen better days. Any message from God?"

"No message from the boss. I'm only here to check on you."

"Hey Gabe," called November, "wouldn't people be stricken with fear if they see me here?"

"No," replied the angel, "to tell you frankly, only Saito will see you. And please don't call me Gabe."

November nodded walked pass Gabriel and passed through a wall. November smiled as he poked his head out to make the archangel see his capabilities as a spirit.

"I didn't know that I can pass through walls," said November, "well I'll see you some other time."

November watched the angel disappear and pulled his head inside the flat. November looked around, trying to find Saito but the apartment is already empty.

"I guess he left for work," November said, "I wonder what he's doing."

For a while, November stood and considered going to the station but he figured that Saito is probably out on the field so he sat on the couch and put his feet up.

"I'll start tailing him tomorrow," November said, "he's a full grown man, he can handle himself."

In the station:

Unlike what November assumed Saito is not working on the field. In fact, he is currently sitting on his desk, trying to juggle his paperwork and the conversation they are having regarding the invites Matsumoto just gave them. He was doing his work just fine until Matsumoto handed him a pastel green envelope with his name written on it.

As he opened it, the aroma of scented paper reached his nose He had a hint of what was coming but disregarded it, thinking that it's Matsumoto who gave him the paper, it just can't be. But turns out he was right, it was an invitation to a wedding; Matsumoto's wedding. He looked at Kouno who was already staring at Matsumoto. The older man grinned, trying to hide the discomfort he is getting from all the staring.

"You're getting married?" Kouno asked.

"Yes," replied Matsumoto, "that's what it says on the invites, correct?"

"When?" he asked.

"Well… if you have read further than the word nuptials, you will see the words December 10th."

Kouno could only nod. He was speechless. As for Saito, he smiled at the guy and congratulated him.

"I'm happy for you, Matsumoto." he said.

'I'm happy for you.' Those words echoed in Kouno's mind and finally, it dawned on him, he began to form a smile as he processed the information completely.

"Matsumoto, you're getting hitched!!!" Kouno exclaimed, "This calls for a celebration! Let's go drinking!"

"Yeah!" Saito immediately agreed while throwing his fist in the air.

But their celebration had been put to a halt when their boss, Misaki entered the office with a cup of coffee in her right hand and folders on her left. As usual, not a trace of goofing off is evident on her face. She caught sight of Saito who still has his fist on the air and Kouno whose smile is slowly fading away.

"There will be no drinking until your work is done," said Misaki. "Saito, put your hand down and grab your pen, you have paperwork to deal with."

She walked towards her desk and took a sip of her coffee. She put the cup down and started reading files. She looked up from her work when Matsumoto called her attention.

"Chief." Matsumoto called.

"What is it?" asked Misaki.

Matsumoto gave her one of those green envelopes, an invitation to his wedding. Misaki looked at it for a while before opening it, a smile formed on her face when she finished reading the content.

"Congratulations, Matsumoto," she said, "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you."

The day went smoothly and uneventful. No phone calls about contractors, there was no sign of an active star anywhere. The reason behind the stars' passive behavior is a mystery to section four, but they are hoping that those contractors aren't planning something big or their job would be harder than it already is. As soon as the day was over, Kouno invited the two other men to join him in the bar. Saito obliged but Matsumoto said that he has to take care of a few things regarding his wedding.

"Hey, come on, Saito," Kouno said, "the liquor's not gonna wait forever!"

"Yes, it will," replied Saito, "bars are open for 24 hours."

"Well, come on," said Kouno, "I'm not gonna wait forever!"

"Just wait."

Saito walked towards Misaki who was packing her things. He stood there like a fool, thinking of something to say to her. He thought of asking her to join them in the bar but he figured that she wouldn't enjoy the place. It was noisy and it reeked of cigarettes.

"What do you want, Saito?" asked Misaki.

"Hey boss," said Saito, "want me to accompany you home?"

"I have a car," replied Misaki, "it won't be necessary."

Saito mentally slapped himself, knowing that what he said turned out to be really stupid. He sighed and turned around to leave.

"I'll see you around, boss." Saito said.

She left soon after, leaving the two alone in the office. Kouno immediately started laughing at his rejected friend. Saito got impatient and hit his friend's head.

"What was that for?" asked Kouno while he rubbed the affected spot.

"That was for being unsupportive," replied Saito, "now let's go to the bar, I can really use that drink right about now."

"Alright."

The two men left the office and walked towards Saito's car. It was a fast drive, after ten minutes, they reached a nearby bar and there, Kouno drank to his heart's content. The younger man looked at Saito who wasn't drinking at all and frowned.

"I thought you could use a drink," said Kouno, "why aren't you drinking?"

"Hey, one of us has to be sober," replied Saito, "someone's got to drive."

"Oh, you're so responsible! How come boss doesn't like you?"

"Shut up."

"It's true! You seem alright as a guy, why are you unlikable in her eyes?"

Saito sighed. Kouno was right. He does not intend to brag or anythin' but he is quite responsible, not to mention selfless and patient. How come Misaki never liked her?

"I don't know," said Saito, "now let's just pay and get out of here."

Saito called for the check and left along with Kouno. Kouno was drunk and noisy so Saito drove him home as fast as possible. He practically kicked the man out of his car. Kouno stood up from the ground and waved goodbye but Saito did not return the gesture.

He drove towards his house, there's no more Kouno to distract him, slowly, the loneliness started to fill him in. Kouno's words repeated itself over and over again and Saito knows that he's right so he tried to forget about it and focused on his driving. Soon enough, he reached the apartment building. He parked his car and walked towards the lobby.

From afar, he already saw the 'out of order' sign on the elevator. He sighed, now he has to use the stairs. He started climbing the evil staircase, hoping that this time he'll manage to climb it without the feeling of the Grim Reaper's scythe suppressing his breathing. But by the time he reached his floor, he was already crawling.

'Finally,' Saito thought, 'I'm here.'

He stood up, despite the shaking of his knees, and walked towards his door. He retrieved his keys from his breast pocket and entered. Being the tired man that he is, Saito loosened his tie and lay in the couch He closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber. November watched the man snore. He noticed that Saito's saliva is dripping from his open mouth. November sighed.

"What a disgusting man," November stated, "where am I going to start?"


	5. A Diabolical Plan?

Disclaimer: I do not own Darker than Black or any of its characters

Chapter 5:

November sat on a nearby chair, watching Saito sleep. It's not exactly November's idea of watching over someone but what else is he supposed to do? He already looked at all the photo albums while Saito was out. There's nothing important there, only a bunch of baby pictures. He also walked around and took a look at Saito's furnishings, none of which are remarkable. Being inside Saito's home for less than one day, November already concluded that he is a boring man, just like most people. He was pretty sure that Saito's life revolved around work, newspapers, cups of coffee, and trying to tell Misaki how he really feels.

'Too bad you'll only get rejected,' November thought, 'and that's exactly what I'm here for. To make sure you will succeed.'

But how is that possible? Just looking at Saito makes the task seem unbearable and impossible. What was God thinking? He knows that he'd been bad but he never thought that the Big Man will give him this kind of punishment. He should really stop thinking about how difficult it is and start working on it. What made it so difficult anyway? Was it the fact that Saito is unattractive or is it the fact that he doesn't want Saito anywhere near Misaki? He looked at the clock, it's eleven forty-five P.M. He still has a lot of free time.

'I can't believe I'm gonna give Misaki to this guy,' November thought, 'I wonder what'll happen if I try and mess things up.'

November grinned as an idea came into his mind. Effective? Perhaps, Amusing? Definitely. Helpful? Not even close. In one swift motion, November stood up from the chair he was sitting on and searched for a pen and some paper. He found what he's looking for on top of Saito's office desk.

"How convenient," November thought aloud, "I also found a nice thinking spot."

He sat on the office chair and grabbed the pen from the holder. He repeatedly clicked the pen as he thought of 'brilliant' ideas that can spice things up. When the ideas finally came flooding in, he started to put them into writing.

_1. Make Saito fart in front of Misaki once he asks her out for a date._

'How am I going to execute that plan?' November thought, 'I don't control his body.'

He started doodling circles on the sides of the paper as he devised a brilliant plan to humiliate Saito through flatulence. November thought long and hard, wishing he knew the answer to his question. Minutes had passed but nothing came. The mischievous guardian suddenly felt the urge to get some water, thinking made him feel thirsty. He opened the refrigerator but then he realized one thing: He does not need to drink. He mentally slapped himself for being an idiot but he saw something that caught his attention. The man's fridge is filled with red bean bread and bottled milk.

"Beans and lactose can cause flatulence." he said to himself.

November stood in front of the open refrigerator and thought about it for a while. He calculated all those factors in his head.

_Red bean bread+ Milk = A major fart explosion_

But how much intake of these foodstuffs does it take to cause that big one to come? Because of this question, November's li'l math equation got a bit more complicated.

_[(Red bean bread )(X)] + [(Milk)(X)] = A major fart explosion_

He sighed and walked back to Saito's desk. Below number one, he wrote his little mathematical equation but found that it did not made much sense so he scratched it off and just wrote:

_Make sure he eats seven of those red bean breads and drink at least three bottles of milk._

'Perfect.' November thought.

After accomplishing his plan for number one, he immediately started thinking about number two. What can beat the extreme humiliation number one can bring? What if Misaki actually agrees to go on a date with Saito? Would that even be possible? Why, yes, it is possible, that one depends on him, after all. He can help Saito get a date with Misaki and then mess it up. It's brilliant, he gets to 'do' his job and make things bad for Saito at the same time. But what should he do to humiliate Saito on his date?

'Maybe I should hide his wallet,' November thought, 'but then he'll probably ask me to get it for him.'

He thought of ways to make Saito look like a total loser but the wallet still ended up being his brilliant idea. Too bad he finds it stupid.

'Maybe I should just advise him to wear some ugly clothes." November thought, "I'm sure he would listen. And then mess him up real good on the way.'

November smiled and wrote it down.

_2. Make Saito look like garbage on his date._

November started drawing diagrams of the plan, although those diagrams look more like stick figures with their names written on the side.

"Alright," November mumbled as he drew, "his hair should be this messy, he should wear this ridiculous suit, and a car should splash him with water from a mud puddle."

Then he wrote something else below the diagram: _'Make sure he gets splashed.'_

November thought that the two plans weren't enough so he cooked up the third plan. Maybe he should make Saito look like an irresponsible man? That wouldn't work. Misaki knows her subordinate quite well. Or if not that well, she definitely knows that Saito is quite reliable. And besides, Misaki already knows that the guy is an idiot. So what will he do?

_3. Make Saito look like a womanizer or a molester_

"This is low, even for me."

November immediately crossed it out of his list and thought of a better and more wholesome plan to make Saito look like a loser… or at least, more of a loser than he already is. But he was running out of good ideas.

"Think, November, think," he chanted to himself, "there's got to be something I can do to make Misaki totally turned off with Saito."

Then it dawned on him.

"Maybe I should possess Saito and make him do stupid things!"

November stood from where he sat and rushed towards his unsuspecting victim. Saito was still sleeping and snoring on his couch.

"Sleeping like a baby," November remarked, "let's see if this'll work."

November took a deep breath and entered Saito's body, he felt himself getting heavier as his spirit merged with the weight of the body. Slowly, November started to move his fingers. Then he stood up and danced around like a chicken in Saito's body.

"It works!" exclaimed the dead contractor, "I'm a brilliant man!"

Finally knowing that he is capable of possessing Saito's body, he left it and Saito's unconscious body fell flat on the floor, but he didn't feel a thing.

"Wow, he almost seems dead."

November walked back to Saito's desk, grabbed the pen, and sat down to write number three.

_3. Possess Saito's body and make him look like a total moron. (only to be done on spontaneous moments)_

November didn't put much thought on number four, he just wrote it down, as if it's what he really had in mind all along.

_4. Succeed in failing this task (AKA Make Saito give up on Misaki)_

Below the paper, November added a bonus: _Always talk to him on public areas; mess with his head_

"This list seems good enough," November said, "It's not like I'm really gonna do these."

November folded the paper to fit his pocket. He grabbed the pen and put it in his pocket along with his list. He looked at the clock. The time is two thirty A.M. He still has a lot of free time. Again, he watched Saito who slept like a baby on the floor. November thought it was amazing that someone is actually capable of sleeping through everything, even possession, but then again, Saito is pretty special… in a not so cool way.

"Am I going to sit here and wait for the sun to rise?" November asked himself, "Or am I going to find other forms of entertainment?"

"So you find sabotaging every chance Saito gets entertaining?" a voice said from behind him, "You really are despicable."

November looked behind him and saw Gabriel standing there.

"Who are you, my conscience?" November asked, "It's not like I'm really going to do all those things."

"It's still quite vile to actually think of ways to ruin everything for Saito."

November frowned and turned to face the angel.

"You don't know how hard this mission is for me," November said, "so quit calling me words that all mean the same."

"Oh, I know that this is difficult for you," replied the angel, "that's why it's called punishment."

November slumped down on his chair, defeated. Of course the angels knew that a punishment is supposed to bring torment. But what's so wrong about writing plans on a sheet of paper? What do they know about venting anyway? All those angels do is take a deep breath and try to be patient. Well, he's no angel, he's November, and November can be angry and bad if he wishes to; no matter how bratty that sounds.

"Just remember, boy," said the angel, "hellfire."

"I will never take that risk." November said quietly.

"You're a liar and a fool." the angel said.

November said nothing more. He only sat there, staring into space. The angel watched the blond troublemaker sink into depression.

"Go bother someone else," November suddenly said, "if you stare at me any longer, I'll melt."

The angel sighed, "Do your job."

He disappeared into thin air, leaving November to think to himself. He heard the talking clock tell the time. Three o'clock A.M. He still has so much time left.

"I plan to," said November to himself, "I cannot allow myself to be led by my emotions."


	6. Meeting your Guardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Darker than Black or any of its characters

* * *

Chapter 6:

After waiting for three long hours, November finally saw light coming from outside, the sun. He smirked and walked towards the blinded windows of Saito's apartment. He opened it and the sun rays illuminated Saito's living room. Saito felt the hot burning light on his face and slowly, he opened his eyes and was greeted by a blinding light.

"My eyes, they burn!" Saito screamed, "Who opened the blinds!"

November sighed. "Rise and shine, couch potato, you have shit to deal with in the office."

Saito, who cannot open his eyes after the sun incident, frowned. As far as he knew, he lives alone. Who would be in his flat at this time of day?

"Who are you?" Saito asked.

"It's me," November said sarcastically, "you're wife."

"But I'm not married yet."

"And you never will be if you don't get your lazy ass up!"

Saito got up and felt the hard wooden floor against his body. He doesn't know why, but the last thing he remembered was sleeping on the couch. What was he doing on the floor? He felt his body ache all over. Had he fallen? Wanting to know his current location, he forced himself to open t his eyes and found out that he was near the couch, maybe he did fell. But why would it hurt that much? That question did not get any answer though. His attention was shifted to the blond man in a white suit standing by the window. Familiar? Yes. Scary? Definitely. Recognizing who it is, Saito's eyes widened and his chin fell to the ground. The man looked at him and smiled.

"Morning, sunshine!" he greeted.

"No—November 11?" Saito stuttered at the mention of the name.

"Oh, you still remember! I don't have to go through the trouble of reintroducing myself aft---"

November trailed off as Saito started panicking.

"Ghost!" Saito screamed, losing all the drowsiness and pain he felt a few seconds ago, "A ghost is haunting my home!"

"Okay, that sounds offending," November said, "I'd pick the word guardian angel any day."

THUD

Saito fell on the floor, unconscious. November looked at his unconscious 'friend' and sighed.

"Now I have to start all over again."

November walked to the kitchen to retrieve a wooden spatula and an aluminum stockpot and ran back to the living room to make some noise. With all his efforts, November hit the stockpot with his spatula, creating an irritating music that can bother anyone who is still fast asleep. Unfortunately, while the neighbors try their best to block out the noise, Saito remained in his unconscious state.

"Damn it." November hissed, "This man has no ears."

November was getting tired and he heard someone knocking on the door. Knowing that he couldn't be seen, he walked towards the door and poked his head through it. He turned pale when he saw that it wasn't just one person, everyone who resides on the thirteenth floor stood before Saito's flat, waiting for him to open the door. He looked at Saito, he is finally waking up. He probably heard the knocking.

'How come he did not respond to the clanking of kitchen wares?' November asked himself, 'It only took a couple of door knocks for him to snap out of it.'

Saito sat up and walked sluggishly towards the door. November gave a signal not to open the door but Saito didn't seem to mind him. He was still too dizzy to care. He reached for the knob, his hand passing through November who tried his best to stop the coming disaster but with a click, the door was open. Saito's eyes grew wide when he saw all the thirteenth floor occupants standing there, complaining about the racket they all heard at 6 A.M. He looked at his ghostly guardian who smiled guiltily in response.

"I'm sorry," Saito said, forcing a guilty smile and scratching the back of his head, "I—I forgot to turn off the T.V."

"We heard kitchen utensils." One said.

"Oh, and my kitchenware also fell when I opened my cabinet."

The people sighed and went back to their respected rooms. Saito sighed as he closed the door, relieved that his neighbors didn't throw things at him. For a moment, he forgot his fear of ghosts and glared at November.

"Explain that racket they were all complaining about." Saito demanded.

November pointed at the kitchenware on the living room. Saito scratched the back of his head again, which November always thought of as a bad habit, and walked towards the living room to pick up November's little noise makers. November followed him, apologizing for his act but Saito never gave him any sign of forgiveness.

"Come on, just cut me some slack," November begged, "I'm a visitor, for crying out loud."

Saito stopped and turned to November who was standing annoyed behind him.

"You know what," said Saito, "forget the racket, tell me why you're here."

"Aren't you glad to see me?" November asked.

"You're dead," replied Saito, "of course I'm not glad to see you."

November tried not to look offended, but he was. They weren't friends or anythin' but is there really a need to emphasize the fact that he's dead? Well, it doesn't really matter, Saito does have a point. He's dead, he shouldn't be standing there. The man has every right to ask the question.

"If you really must know," November said, "God sent me here to become your guardian angel."

Saito raised an eyebrow and looked at November as if the spirit is making fun of him. He shook his head and pointed his finger towards the ghostly figure before him.

"You know that's just ridiculous," said Saito, "I'm a grown man, I don't need a guardian."

"Hey, that's what I told God," November replied, raising his hands for emphasis, "but apparently, the big man thinks that you still need someone to change your diapers."

"I can change the damn thing on my own."

November put his hands down and stared at Saito who just said something very undesirable to the ears. Saito looked back at him, irritated with the stare November was giving him.

"What's your problem?" Saito asked.

"You really do wear diapers?" November looked at him with interrogating eyes.

"No!" Saito denied, "It was a metaphorical answer. It means that I am capable of living on my own!"

"I knew that." November lied.

Saito sighed and turned his back on November, not wanting to hear any more of his crap. November followed him around but Saito only ignored him. Having been left with no choice, November blocked Saito's way but that didn't work, the irritated man only passed through him. November sighed and thought of a way to gain his attention.

"I'm here to help you with women." November said.

It worked. Saito turned around to face November who smiled at his own victory.

"Do you honestly think that I have a problem with getting girls?" Saito asked, obviously curious about his crisis with women.

"God thinks so," replied November, "and we should never question God's judgments. He's omniscient."

It hurts Saito to hear those words. Just imagine, even God thinks he's pathetic when it comes to women. So he decided to listen to what November has to say. The blond spirit smiled at Saito's attentiveness.

"I am here to help you get any woman you want," November said, "you like that, don't you?"

Saito contained the excitement he suddenly felt. He only nodded, trying not to look desperate.

"Any woman?" asked Saito, "Tell me more."

"You see, I'm assigned to do this task," continued November, "if I fail, the punishment won't be very desirable."

"And that means?"

"It means that I'm going to do everything to attain success," November smirked, "So, are you in?"

"Not yet," said Saito, "I have one last thing to ask you?"

"What's that?"

"Can you help me with Misaki?"

November faked a smile and nodded. "Any woman."

"She's not just any woman." Saito pointed out.

"Of course not." November agreed.

"I guess this is a start of a beautiful friendship." Saito said.

"Yes. After all, I do believe that we have something in common."

"What's that?" asked Saito.

November just shook his head and told him to go over his routine. As he left, he uttered the answer to himself.

"Her. She's what we have in common."


	7. His First Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Darker than Black or any of its characters

Author's note: I am so sorry for being gone! It's just that college is eating me alive and I have no time to post. But it's summer vacation on my side of the world so I'll get to post some chapters! I am not bashing any genre of music in here. In fact, I am a fan of Britpop. The Japanese pop music is actually okay too.

* * *

Chapter 7:

November thought that maybe Saito was right. Maybe they'll become friends. But he was wrong. Instead, it was the start of his suffering as a household companion. Apparently, Yusuke Saito isn't very quiet during his shower sessions. In fact, the man sings songs and makes them sound bad; or worse than they used to be. This fact is especially true everytime he tries to hit the high notes. God was right about that one. November, having no right to complain, moved to the living room but the 'music' is still within earshot.

"How come nobody ever complained about this racket?" November asked himself, "My little kitchen ware show is nothing compared to Saito's golden voice."

He sighed and stood up from the couch where he was sitting. Passing through the door, he freed himself from the noisy quarters. There, November waited, hoping that Saito isn't much of a slowpoke. But he was bored and lonely. That was until he saw an occupant knocking on her apartment door. She's a short woman, her facial features is that of a catfish's, she wore a cherry red lipstick which only emphasized her thick and chapped lips, and her clothes are of the same color, designed to attract the male population with its length and neckline. She wasn't attractive though. November wanted to look away but he was too amazed by the hideousness she possessed.

'Why won't they just let her in?' November asked himself, 'Come on, just wake up."

November heard Saito's door open. He waved a hand to acknowledge his presence but still didn't look away from the distressed woman from next door.

"Why is she wearing such ridiculous garments?" November said.

"Oh, you mean Mrs. Kawasaki," Saito said, "she works in a bar as a bartender."

"And are they really required to wear that ridiculous dress?"

"I think so." replied Saito.

"Can't she find something less---" November thought of a less offending word to describe it but find none, "revolting?"

Saito shrugged. "Well, she doesn't have that much money," he said, "her husband died two years ago and she has seven kids to feed."

"Must be a noisy bunch." November concluded.

"Yeah, but you'll get used to it," Saito said, "Mrs. Kawasaki usually asks me to baby sit on weekends."

Finally, someone opened the door for her and she entered.

"So that's why you have no dating life."

Saito looked at his guardian, trying to think of a connection between baby sitting and dating.

"Why?"

"Because of your routine," November replied, "on weekdays, go to work and weekends, baby sit your neighbor's noisy kids."

"I got used to it already," Saito said, "come on or I'll be late for work."

November shrugged and walked off. Saito caught up with him and together, they walked towards the parking lot. It was a quiet walk. Nobody bothered to start a conversation. As they reached the car, they entered it and Saito started the ignition. November sat quietly on the passenger's seat, waiting for the car to move. And move, it did, along with some old and cheesy Japanese love song Saito decided to play. November, not being fond of Saito's musical preference started to complain.

"What kind of garbage do you listen to?" November whined, "It's horrible."

"What?" I love this singer," Saito defended, "I grew up listening to her."

"So that explains the horrible screaming that came from your bathroom."

"And what do you listen to?" Saito asked, "Britpop? Do you waste your time listening to those horrible cold and monotone voices with no sense of rhythm?"

"Hey, I like that genre!" November complained. "I grew up listening to it!"

"I got one word for you. Horrible." Saito said.

"Look who's talking! Cheesy man." November retorted.

"Is that the best insult you could come up with?"

Their argument grew and they bashed each other's musical preferences. When they ran out of insults, they shifted to fashion. Saito forgot to pay attention to the road. He was too busy exchanging hurtful words with his guardian angel to care about his car or his safety. That was until November noticed the truck that was about to have a head on collision with them.

"Saito, the car!" November screamed.

"Oh, now you want to insult my car too?" Saito asked sarcastically, "What are you gonna say? My car smells like—"

"No! Truck in front of us!"

Saito immediately felt a rush of adrenaline running through him. He still wants to live. He's got so much to lose, unlike the ghost who sat beside him. Fortunately, he managed to avoid the accident and relief washed over him.

"ASSHOLE!" They heard from outside.

Saito sighed. At least verbal abuse is all he got. He glared at his dead passenger who arrogantly smiled at him. Saito rolled his eyes and focused on the road. After all, the office needs him alive. There are also a lot of things to be done. Old J-pop music filled the atmosphere and November, feeling bored and annoyed, decided to just look out the window and pretend that he hears no music. After a quiet drive, they finally reached the headquarters. Both exited the car and walked towards the office, a place that even November is familiar of. He looked at Saito who was obviously angry and sighed.

"You can thank me when you're ready." November said.

"Thank you!?!" Saito yelled, "You're the one who almost killed me!"

The people near them stared at Saito as if he was insane. Well, at the moment, he does seem nuts. November cannot be seen by anyone else and yelling at no one is not exactly a sign of a healthy mental state. Saito coughed in embarrassment and scratched the back of his head. November, having been annoyed by this habit, shoved Saito's hand away from his head. Saito jerked away and glared. People stared. Saito just grinned at them and walked to his office to avoid more public humiliation. When they entered the office, Kouno greeted Saito a good morning. Saito remained in his angry state.

"You don't look bright and happy today." Kouno pointed out.

"Things had been miserable this morning." Saito replied.

Kouno nodded in agreement, "Yeah, when I woke up, I have this pounding headache to deal with."

"That's because you drank too much last night," Saito stated.

Kouno only shrugged and focused on the paper he is holding. Saito looked at his colleague and shook his head.

"What's with that gesture?" asked November from behind.

"Shut up and let me work." Saito whispered.

"Where's Misaki?" November asked, looking around the office, "I can't see her anywhere."

"She's probably making coffee for herself or somethin'," replied Saito who was trying not to get noticed. "Now shut up."

Kouno looked at Saito bewildered. The man wasn't drunk, he looked healthy, and he's wide awake. Why would he be talking to himself? Thoughts floated on Kouno's head like satellites floating around Jupiter. He needed answers but he knows that he wouldn't get any from this one. He sighed as he ignored his colleague's strange behavior.

The door creaked open, and the staff momentarily looked at the person entering. It was their boss, Misaki Kirihara. Just like everyday, Saito's world came into a halt as he gazed before her beauty. November glared at the smitten police officer from behind and sighed. He can't blame the man for liking Misaki. She's really worth the love.

In November's thoughts, she had always been imperfect and simple but never plain. She's a definition of beauty in her own way. She not exactly the type who can turn heads but she sure is good-looking. November smiled sadly as he looked at her.

'If only I were alive.' He thought.

Misaki had gotten closer to him and Saito. She is obviously going to say something to the man. Saito's heart started beating faster as he looked at her greatness. She slammed a hand on his desk and fear took over love.

"Get back to work." Misaki said.

"Yes ma'am!"

Saito stood up and saluted. Misaki raised her eyebrows and walked to her own desk. November pulled the chair away from Saito just as he was going to sit and as expected, he fell. November laughed at Saito's 'misfortune'.

"DAMN YOU!" Saito screamed as he got he retrieved his chair from November.

"Saito!" Misaki yelled, glaring.

Saito stiffened at the mention of his name and immediately went back to reading documents.

Kouno turned to Saito and whispered.

"It's Friday!" he said excitedly, "Maybe we should get some drinks later!"

"Can't," Saito said, refusing the offer, "I have to baby sit the Kawasaki kids tomorrow. I can't do it if I have a hangover."

Kouno sighed. The reason why Saito prefers to baby sit seven noisy brats, he didn't know. But what he understands loud and clear is Misaki's order to get back to work. He immediately did what he's told and started with the papers again.

As usual, things had been quiet and boring, making November feel like a dead man with no duties to fulfill. Who would've thought that there wouldn't be much difference between his life in heaven and his life baby sitting Saito? It's not like he could just force Saito to ask Misaki out. The day ended. Nothing happened. No contractor activities. Soon, everyone left the office, including them.

It was a boring drive. November didn't want to complain about the music again so he shut up. He's supposed to help the guy, not take him to heaven. It was one long drive but finally, they were back at the apartment. The elevator is fixed. Thank God. They entered and pushed the button. A few seconds later and they're on the thirteenth floor.

This time, Saito cleaned himself up before going to bed. November stayed in the living room, watching some stupid sluts compete over an ugly fellow.

"Cable is a piece of garbage," November said to himself, "I hope tomorrow is going to be more interesting."

Little did he know that he's getting more than what he bargained for.


	8. Baby Sitting the Kawasaki Hellions

Disclaimer: I do not own Darker than Black or any of its characters

Chapter 8:

Alarm clock sounded at 7 A.M. Saito groggily looked up to his bedside table. Finally seeing the cause of the noise, he grabbed a pillow.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" he growled, "I'm trying to get some sleep!"

He threw the soft object on the clock. Both objects fell on the floor. But the alarm clock is one of those expensive clocks with high quality. It continued ringing, inconsiderate of Saito's feelings. Soon enough, the clock finally fulfilled its task.

From outside, November shook his head in disappointment.

'I can't let Misaki wake up beside someone like this,' He thought. 'God, please forgive me.'

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. Knowing that he isn't supposed to open the door unless he wants the person on the other side to freak out, he called on Saito who was still in the middle of brushing his teeth. Saito immediately responded to the call and opened the door. There he saw Mrs. Kawasaki along with her seven children.

"Good morning Yusuke," The woman greeted, "Thank you, again, for agreeing to baby sit the children."

Saito smiled at her and gestured for the children to enter.

"It's not a problem, Mrs. Kawasaki," Saito said, "I don't have much to do on Saturdays anyway."

"Except maybe make your love life flourish!" November said from behind. Saito disregarded the comment.

"I'm going to leave now," The woman said, "Bye kids!"

Saito and the kids waved goodbye as they watched her disappear from sight. November still was still taunting Saito.

"Oh… maybe that's because you do not want it to flourish," he nagged, "You want your already pitiful love life to deteriorate!"

Saito turned around to face his invisible housemate, his face painted with impatience.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" he yelled.

The children looked at their temporary guardian with either fear or confusion. Saito looked at them and coughed to hide his humiliation.

"So, who wants snickerdoodles?" he said trying to break the ice.

The kids smiled and raised their hands and followed Saito into the kitchen. November sighed as he stood alone near the door.

'Seven kids, the oldest being roughly ten and the youngest being around three,' November thought, 'What the hell were their parents doing?'

He walked towards the kitchen to observe what's going on. There, he saw Saito making seven glasses of milk for the children, a large plate of snickerdoodles are in front of them.

November walked towards Saito who watched the children devour the given treats. He put his arm on Saito's shoulder and smiled.

"Saito, my boy," November began, "you are a good man."

Saito smiled at November. November looked at Saito and sighed.

"Good men never get anywhere in life."

Saito's smile vanished. He glared at November who stepped away from him.

"Damn you," Saito said in a low and barely audible voice.

"That's the spirit," November said as he left the kitchen.

Saito sighed and focused on the children who sat in his kitchen. One of the children, the oldest one, looked at Saito bewildered.

"Why were you talking to yourself Mr. Saito?" the boy asked.

Saito cleared his throat. As much as he would like to avoid the topic, he couldn't. After all, when the boy asks, he really needs an answer. He thought of a lie that can cover up November's existence but couldn't think of any.

'Where is November when I actually need him?' Saito thought to himself.

While Saito is having a hard time with a ten year old kid's question, November was having his own troubles in the living room with his unwanted visitor, Gabriel.

"You again," November said. The sound of annoyance was evident in his voice.

"Are you not happy to see me again, Jack?" the angel asked.

"I am thrilled," was the blond man's sarcastic reply, "Are you here to nag me again?"

The angel took a seat on the couch and continued talking.

"I am here to remind you of your task," the angel said, "Days are passing Jack. October 25th is just another day of your mission. Just because it's a Saturday does not mean you're in a holiday."

"You know I love the way that rhymes," November said, "It's so… poetic."

"I know. It's epic."

November furrowed his eyebrows at the sound of the rhyme.

"Now that's just pathetic," November stated.

"What's wrong with the word?" asked the angel.

"Nothing," said November, "it's your rhyming that disturbs me to no end. Will you just get lost? I will do my job when I feel like it."

"No, you're supposed to be doing it every single second of your sad and pathetic borrowed time, understand?" the angel said, getting so angry that November can see the veins popping right out of his throat. He's also pretty sure that there was a popping vein on his head.

"Relax, Gabriel," November said, "It's not my fault Saito wastes his life baby sitting other people's kids."

"Well it's your business to do everything okay?"

"Fine, I'll work on it," November said, "But I'll have you know... it's not me who's at fault."

"Just work on it," and with a poof, the angel vanished.

November sighed and walked back to the kitchen. Work, he needs to work. What should he do now? He needs to help the poor bastard get a date. But then again, he doesn't wanna help him get the girl. What's a dead man to do?

"A poem would be nice," He suddenly declared as he entered the kitchen door.

From there, he saw Saito mouthing 'help me,' he looked behind him to see if Saito was addressing to someone else. Seeing that no one is there, he realized that it's time to help the man.

In front of him are Saito and the seven children. So far, they are all asking the officer the same question: "Why are you talking to yourself?"

'I doubt the three yr. old actually understands what she's askin',' November thought to himself.

"Tell them you were thinking out loud!" November yelled from across.

Saito lightened up. "Why didn't I think of that?" he said aloud.

"You're doing it again!" said the five yr. old boy.

"Uh…" began Saito, "I was just thinking out loud, that's all!"

"You're not very convincing." The nine year old girl stated."

Saito started to sweat. He felt the accursed liquid running down his forehead and his spine. As much as he would like to escape the children's inquiry, he cannot. But when he thought that things couldn't get any worse… it did.

"Aaaaaaaah!" screamed the seven year old girl, "Our baby sitter is an insane psycho freak!"

Being children, they found no other reason for Saito's odd behavior. All seven kids ran around the house, trying to get away from the clutches of the 'psycho freak.'

"Tough crowd," November said as Saito chased after the little rascals.

"Shinji, Midori, Yamato!" Saito yelled. "Come back here!"

The seven kids finally left the kitchen after running circles around the table.

"Ryoko, Shizuka!" Saito stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath, "Keisuke, Mikan!"

He left the kitchen to look for them all over his flat only to see an open door that leads outside his flat.

"Damn," Saito hissed, "Kids, come back!"

November decided to give the poor guy a hand and searched for the kids inside the house. He found two of the little hellions, namely, Mikan and Yamato. Saito didn't bother to look outside, thinking that it might be a diversion Shinji had made. Soon enough, he found another three; Midori, Ryoko, and Keisuke. As he pulled them out of their chosen hiding spots, November emerged from Saito's room and told him to come. Saito nodded and held onto the three children he found. Once he entered, November pointed out Shinji's hiding place.

"Got you," Saito said, as he pulled Shinji, the sixth child to be found, away from his hiding spot.

He looked at the children sternly.

"I understand that Ryoko or the ones younger than her mistook me for some sort of 'psycho'," he declared, "But Shinji, Midori, Yamato, you should've known better than to run from me."

Shinji's head hung low as Saito scolded them about their childish behavior but soon enough, Saito stopped. Shinji looked up only to be welcomed with a question.

"Where's Shizuka?" Saito asked.

Three of the eldest children looked at each other, then to their younger siblings. Saito was right, Shizuka wasn't with them.

"Maybe she's still hiding," Midori said, trying to sound optimistic.

"Or maybe she ran off," Yamato suggested.

Saito sighed. A missing child is not part of his baby sitting plans.

"Shinji," he called upon the eldest, "The six of you look for her here. I'll look for her outside."

Shinji nodded and started to do what he's told. Saito turned his back on the children to start his search. He closed the door before him and November followed behind.


	9. There is a Difference

Disclaimer: I do not own Darker than Black or any of its characters

Chapter 9:

"Why are you following me?" asked Saito.

"Gee I don't know," November said in his usual mild but sarcastic tone, "maybe because it's my job."

"Stay with those kids," Saito said. "They might get hurt."

November pretended not to hear. He continued walking behind Saito who was torn between feeling irritated and feeling worried. Where could a six year old be? It was a question that haunted both men. November hadn't had any experience with children, except July who was rather well behaved and Saito never lost one of the Kawasaki kids before.

"You're not going to listen to me, are you?" asked Saito.

"You got that right, big man," November replied. "My job is to deal with you, not be a fellow baby sitter."

"Right, now shut up and help me find Shizuka."

Meanwhile, Misaki Kirihara strolled at the park nearby, hoping to free herself of the tower of stress that manages to build itself on the weekdays. She watched the children run around the park, occasionally avoiding bumping into them. It was strange, but those children reminded her of that doll November was always with, July. Of course, he was nothing like the kids who are in front of her now. The child was well behaved, quiet, and seemingly heartless. But he seemed to possess this innocence that every child holds.

Her mind flew and she didn't notice a young girl running across her. As expected, they bumped into each other, causing the little girl to fall. Misaki was released from her thoughts and she looked at the child before her.

"I'm sorry," Misaki said as she reached out her hand. "Are you hurt?"

The girl took her hand and stood up. She brushed herself off, an attempt to rid herself of the dust particles that soiled her dress.

"I'm sorry, ma'am!" said the child, hoping that she won't get in trouble. "You see, I was running from this psycho freak!"

'Psycho freak?' Misaki thought to herself, 'Could she be in trouble?'

"A Psycho freak?" Misaki asked the child. "Can you tell me about this person?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"No, I'm a police officer," said Misaki. "I can help you catch the bad guy."

"But he's big, and strong!" described the girl.

"I have a badge," replied Misaki.

"He has one of those too!" exclaimed the girl.

Misaki frowned, wondering if a police officer is hounding the child.

"What's your name?" Misaki asked.

"Shizuka," said the girl.

"Why is a man with a badge searching for you?"

"Because he's supposed to be my baby sitter," the girl said, "but we ran away from him because he's actually a psycho freak who is out to get us all."

"How did you know that he's bad?"

"He's talking to himself! Something he never did before!"

"Can you tell me this man's name?" asked Misaki, as kindly as possible.

"Yusuke!" she replied. "Yusuke Saito."

Misaki gave little Shizuka a strange look. Saito? Yes, the child's right when she said that he's big, strong, and possessed a badge but she doubted that the man's a psycho, despite his strange behavior in the office the day before.

"Come with me," Misaki said as she reached out her hand for the child to take.

Shizuka took the offered hand and walked with the policewoman. She noticed that she is retrieving her phone from her bag. Out of curiosity, she asked why but Misaki didn't say anything. She just continued to walk with her, with the phone on her ear, waiting for someone to answer. Soon enough, someone answered the phone.

"Saito," Misaki said, in her usual business tone.

"Yes boss?" Saito said on the other line.

"I have news for you," Misaki said. "I found a kid of yours in the park."

"Shizuka?" he asked. There was a hint of relief in his voice.

"Yes, that's the one," she said. "Meet us at the entrance of the park, will you?"

"Of course!" then the line went busy.

Misaki looked at Shizuka who was looking at her with inquiring eyes.

"That was your baby sitter," Misaki said. "He'll come to pick you up soon."

"You mean Mr. Saito?" asked the girl.

"Yes."

"You know his number?" asked the girl.

"I have him on speed dial," said Misaki

"But he's bad, don't give me to him."

Misaki sighed, hoping that she will be able to explain to the girl that Saito is not bad, just weird.

"Mr. Saito my underling," Misaki said. "In a way, he is also a friend. He's not a bad man."

Shizuka looked at Misaki, wondering if she is telling the truth. Saito had never treated them harshly. He'd always been a nice man. But why was he talking to himself? Did he suddenly become evil, like one of those good guys on cartoons who got possessed by an evil spirit? Or maybe he really was just thinking to himself? She didn't know. She is young, foolish. She cannot tell the difference between fact and fiction.

"Why is Mr. Saito your darling?" She suddenly asked.

Misaki's face suddenly turned red. Where did the kid get the idea that Saito was her darling?

"I didn't say anything like that," Misaki said as calmly as possible.

"You just said—" Misaki didn't let her finish, she immediately answered her.

"I said he is my _underling_, not my _darling_."

"It's pretty close," Shizuka pointed out.

"Yes," replied Misaki, "if you're referring to the way it sounds."

Finally, they reached the entrance of the park. There, the two of them stood, waiting for Saito to come get the little girl. Soon enough, Misaki caught sight of her subordinate running towards the entrance. He must've been really worried. After all, losing a kid is horrifying, especially when you are entrusted to take care of it.

"Boss!" Saito called up, while trying to catch his breath. "I tried to get here as fast as I could! Is she okay?"

He looked at Shizuka, relieved that she is still in one piece, except for the little scratch on her left knee. He knelt before her, checking for any other injuries, and fortunately, found none.

"You got us all worried," Saito finally said to the girl. "You're lucky boss found you."

"Well, isn't this a warm and fuzzy moment," November said from the background, trying to tease Saito.

Saito wanted to retaliate but decided against it, knowing that it is exactly the kind of behavior that got him into this sort of trouble. He stood up and held the child's hand.

"Thank you, boss," Saito said. "I am so sorry for the trouble."

Misaki nodded, and looked at the girl. "Don't repeat this incident," she said and patted the girl's head.

Misaki turned her back and went back to her previous activity, leaving Saito there, standing beside November and the little girl. Shizuka looked at him and smiled.

"You like her?" she asked.

"What?" Saito asked, finally coming to his senses.

"Is she your darling?" asked the girl.

"Uh…" Saito couldn't say a word. "Aren't you a bit too young to ask that question? Where are you getting this?"

The girl shrugged. "Because I though she said that you were her darling."

November's eyes widened with what the child said while Saito stopped in his tracks.

"But I misheard," the girl continued, "she actually said that you are her underling."

Saito slumped and started walking, losing the little hope he gained.

"But it's still pretty close," said the girl, remembering the conversation she had with Misaki. "If you're referring to the way it sounds."

With that said, November laughed all the way home, mocking Saito as he walked.


	10. Brainstorming

Disclaimer: I do not own Darker than Black or any of its characters

Chapter 10:

That night, after Mrs. Kawasaki picked up her seven children, Saito never heard the end of it from November. Oh, the mockery. If he could punch the ghost in the face, he would. But because he cannot do that, he was left to bear with it.

"Oh, you should've seen the look on your face!" November said, repeating the story for the fifth time. "So you had this look of sudden brightness painted across your face when she said 'she actually said you are her underling.' Suddenly, all that happiness vanished from your face!"

"Do you find joy in seeing other people suffer, November?" asked Saito.

"To be honest, I usually feel no remorse nor do I not feel any happiness in seeing other people suffer," admitted the so-called angel. "But you were truly amusing back there, Saito. I can't help but act like a sadist."

Saito sighed, and slumped on his desk. November was right. His love life was pitiful, if he even had any. He needs all the help he can get. The problem is he is getting nothing from his 'guardian angel'.

"Are you even gonna help me?" Saito asked. "'Coz last time we talked, you said you will. Now you're just mocking me."

November made a face. "Can't a soul have some fun while he does his job?"

"Are you even doing your job?" retaliated Saito.

"Touché," said November. "Moving on, I had this brilliant idea earlier today. You know, right before those seven hellions went haywire on you."

"What's that?" asked Saito, regaining some of his interest in talking.

"Why don't you make Misaki one of those romantic poems?"

Saito stopped to consider this for a while. Write Misaki a poem. That doesn't seem like a bad idea at all. But would she like it? Wouldn't she find it rather… cheesy? Would she accept it, knowing that it came from him? With those in mind, Saito made a conclusion.

"I don't think boss would like the idea," Saito said.

"Why not?" November asked. "What kind of woman wouldn't like a poet? Why, in the olden days, women would love to see a bouquet of flowers on their doorsteps with a poem attached to it."

"You're exactly right!" Saito said. "They loved it; in the **olden** days, meaning, past, ancient, historic, bygone!"

"So you reject my idea, then?" November said, more of a conclusion than a question.

"Of course I reject your idea! It's stupid!" Saito said. "It's not romantic, it's just plain cheesy!"

"What's your idea of romantic, then?" asked November. "A loser wearing one of those silly monkey suits holding chocolates and a bouquet of flowers while saying, 'from the man who loves you oh so true,' oh wait, no, that's way too poetic for him. More than likely, it will go like this: 'from that guy who called our services: I wish I could rearrange the alphabet so that I could put U and I togetha'!' Honestly speaking, I like my idea better."

"Besides from the fact that it's cheesy," defended Saito, "I doubt boss would like to see one of them bouquet of flowers on her doorstep with a poem attached to it. And she'll hate to see a guy in a monkey suit reciting lame pick-up lines."

"What's your idea, then?" asked November.

"I don't know," said Saito. "Maybe we should hold this off. I'm not ready to tell her anyway."

"So it's fear that's stopping you," said November. "If you're not ready yet, let's use an alias. Girls love mysteries."

Saito looked at the blond man, thinking that maybe this is going somewhere after all. He waited for November to continue his suggestion but the man said nothing more.

"What?" asked Saito. "Why'd you stop talking?"

"I have the feeling that you are going to mock my ingenuity again," admitted November. "I do not like being mocked."

Saito sighed. "Reality check November," he said, "your ideas do not possess any cleverness or originality in them. What made you think that your ideas possess such qualities?"

"I knew it, I just knew it," November pointed out. "I will never give you anymore tips to woo women."

"Come on!" Saito said. "I need all the help I can get. In case you have forgotten, I am desperate!"

November rolled his eyes and shook his head. He took a deep breath and sat on a nearby chair.

"Well, Saito, my man," he said, "you better grab some paper and get a hold of your pen. We have some poetry writing to take care of."

And so the two men started. November stood from his seat and walked back and forth, thinking of poetic words to use. Saito writes while November thinks. Occasionally, Saito thinks and writes and after hours of constant writing, crossing out, throwing, and mind-numbing thinking, they came up with three fairly decent verses. November read it out loud as if it were a work of genius.

_Misaki, you're my sunrise_

_That melts the chilly ice_

_You're the glow of yellow orange…_

November put the paper on Saito's desk again, waiting for the man to write something down.

"So, what comes after that?" November asked.

"Do you know anything that rhymes with Orange?" Saito asked.

November shook his head.

"There's got to be something," Saito said. "Can't you think of any?"

November stared at nowhere, gathering his thoughts but he only came up with one.

"Storage?" the spirit suggested, unimpressed with his own lack of ability.

"What's that got to do with my poem?" Saito mocked.

"I don't know! It's your poem, think of something," November retaliated, starting to get frustrated at their lack of achievement.

"But it doesn't even rhyme!" Saito pointed out.

"Well, it's all I got. And honestly, nothing rhymes with the accursed word! Maybe you can change the word orange into _geoluhread,_" The spirit suggested.

Saito stared at November with eyes so blank that you will think his brain is nothing but a hollow shell. Finally, he managed to utter a single word.

"What?"

"It's an old English word for orange," November replied.

"You got anythin' that rhymes with that?" asked Saito

November shook his head, "No," he said.

"Then we're sticking with orange," Saito decided.

Again, he grabbed his pen and wrote a verse for their so-called poem.

_Girl, you're in my heart's storage._

November can only groan in frustration. Without another word, he grabbed Saito's paper and ripped it into pieces before throwing it into the wastebasket. If he would allow himself to act barbaric, he would chew that piece of garbage and spit it out, but he doesn't want to mess up his polished look.

"What was that for!?" Saito yelled.

"You can thank me later," November said.

"It was lame wasn't it?" Saito asked.

"It was alright until you wrote the fourth verse," he replied. "Now it's just an accursed piece of trash."

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Saito.

"I came up with a nice fourth line," November grinned as he said this.

"What?"

November recited the first three verses religiously, as if he was the one wooing Misaki and stopped after the word orange.

"Here's the fourth line now!" he said proudly.

_That lights up my sky_

"That sounds really cliché, even for you," said Saito. "We truly are pitiful when it comes to poetry or any class of literature."

"It's not too late to hire the monkey fellow," November said, in one desperate attempt to come up with a decent idea. "I'm sure the pick up line wouldn't be so horribly stated."

Saito sighed and stood from his seat. "I'm going to bed," he said. "Maybe we'll come up with something decent tomorrow."

"Yeah!" said November, getting frustrated that he is going to be alone for the whole night again. "You do that. Go and rest while I sit and wait for the morning to come… with no one to talk to!"

Suddenly, Angel Gabriel came out of nowhere and smiled.

"I'll keep you company, Jack," said the archangel.

November scratched his head, as opposed to his hatred for the said gesture, and sighed, "Oh, this is just too perfect."


	11. A Little Chat with the Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Darker than Black or any of its characters

A/N: This chapter is so short... Sorry. I do have chapter 12 in my documents, though.

Chapter 11:

"What are you doing here?" November asked, obviously wishing he was somewhere else. "Don't you have more important things to do?"

"What's more important than watching over you?" asked the angel.

"Gee, I don't know," November said sarcastically, "maybe the less fortunate, the criminals, the victims, world hunger, global warming, I'm pretty sure I can enumerate some more if you ask me to."

"True," admitted the angel, "those things are more important than you but God told me to keep an eye on you and God is more important than all of those other things so here I am."

November glared at the angel. If there is anything he hates more than talking with Gabriel, it's losing an argument with Gabriel. The man truly is a smart one. Way smarter than he will ever be, at least. It's as if God gave those winged creatures knowledge that no human being, dead or living, can ever compare to. He decided to sit on the chair Saito was sitting on earlier. The angel stayed beside him, standing like a soldier, guarding the poor and shattered soul that is Jack Simon.

"Isn't the cold shoulder working yet?" asked November, "Am I not making it clear that I do not want you here?"

Gabriel sighed and sat on a nearby chair.

"It's crystal clear, Jack," replied the angel, "but I am supposed to be here right now. I'm supposed to be reminding you right now."

"Seeing that you just made me remember why I'm here," said November, "you can leave anytime now."

"Jack," the angel called, "you have to face this like a man."

"I'm doing that," November said, frustrated, "weren't you watching me earlier? I was there, working, helping Saito get the girl, my princess on a white horse."

"Jack---"

"I thought you were watching over me. How could you not see that I am working? You can't just come flying down from heaven to annoy me, Gabe, that's just not the way it's supposed to go. You're not supposed to remind me of the things that I am already reminded of."

The two spirits said nothing more, and an uncomfortable silence started to build itself, forming a wall between the two. November looked at Gabriel who only sighed and shook his head.

"I guess you're not very happy to see me, huh, Jack?" the angel suddenly said.

"Would it offend you if I say I'm not?" asked Jack. "After all, I'd be lying if I say I'm thrilled."

Gabriel chuckled at what November said. "No, it wouldn't offend me at all," he said, "but it would be offending if you told me you are thrilled when it is rather obvious that you are not."

"Tell me," said November. "When did God figure that Saito and Misaki would make a good pair?"

"God had everything planned from the beginning," Gabriel said. "They are to be together even before they were born."

"You've got to be kidding."

Gabriel shook his head. He looked at the blond man and smiled, seeing a hint of hurt on his face.

"That's just how it goes," said Gabriel, "I do not know if Misaki is taken from Saito's rib, Jack, but if she is then they will end up together."

"That is figurative, right?" asked November.

"Honestly, I do not know," said Gabriel. "That's what God told us when we asked him about finding a mate. I don't know if he meant it literally or figuratively."

"So, going back to the topic, you're not sure if Misaki and Saito will actually end up together?"

"I know nothing. I mean, there is a possibility that God only wants them to be together for a short period of time, you know, before they find the ones they're supposed to be with but it's also possible that they are supposed to be together."

He looked at November's changing expression, from pain to something he couldn't read. Then he continued talking.

"Anyway, regardless of the result, this is part of God's plan. You should be honored that he is using you as an instrument in fulfilling his plan."

"Is that your way of cheering me up, Gabriel?" asked November.

"I don't know," he replied, "you're the only one who can answer that. If you feel a little better then yes, it is a way to cheer you up."

"And what if it didn't?" asked November.

"Then that is your problem," said the angel. "I can only do so much."

November stood from where he is sitting and started to walk around, a sign that he is thinking. The angel followed his movements with his eyes, awaiting November's idea to come out of his mouth. Patiently, the angel watched as November walked back and forth.

"You know," November finally said, "I am capable of ruining this."

"But will you ruin it?" asked the angel.

"Are you challenging me?"

"I am merely asking," answered the angel.

November smirked and nodded. "Maybe I will."

"What good will you gain from it?" the angel asked.

"I do not know," said November, "I guess we're just gonna have to find out."

"You cannot do that."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're a contractor, you make practical decisions"

November smirked, "Oh contraire, I am but a spirit now, I have lost my contractor tendencies."

"But will you do it?" he asked once again.

November sighed and gave the worrying angel a smile, "I am not a fool, Gabriel. I will gain nothing if I ruin things for Saito. I will not gain Misaki's love, and more than likely, everything else will be destroyed if I do such a horrible thing."

Gabriel heaved a sigh of relief. "That is a wise choice, my friend."

"I always make wise choices," replied November.

"Yes, of course you do," said the angel. "It was a wise choice to use that pathetic line for the fourth verse."

November glared at the smirking angel. He wanted to put the damn spear back into his buttocks but he knew he'd get into more trouble if that happens.

"Shut up before I stick a knife into your forehead," said November.

Not wanting to see that happen, the angel disappeared, leaving November alone once again.


	12. Sunday Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Darker than Black or any of its characters

Chapter 12:

November watched the sun as it emerged from the darkness, enlightening the quiet Sunday atmosphere. October 26th, as Gabriel had said, is just another day of his mission. It's not a holiday, not for him, at least. He could treat this as a holiday but that would be wasting precious time. Starting today, he'll take leaps and steps to fulfill his task for all its worth. But it's a Sunday, a holiday for normal beings. Misaki and Saito do not meet on weekends. What was he supposed to do? Wait for Monday to come?

'No, time is running out,' thought November. 'Hell awaits the lazy. That's one place I'll dare not go.'

"Hell awaits the reluctant too!" said a voice from behind.

"Damn it," November hissed, "don't you have any decency to make your presence felt?"

"I think I just did," said the angel.

"Oh, that's amusing, Gabriel," said November, "but I do not see why hell awaits the reluctant."

"That's simple, Jack," he replied, "the reluctant, in this case you, do not get the job done because he's torn between doing it or not. It slows down the process. That's not a good thing for someone who has a deadline to meet."

"Thank you for enlightening me, Gabriel," said November, gritting his teeth. "I will keep that in mind."

The angel smiled and vanished into thin air, leaving November alone once again. The blond spirit thought of a way to do his work. Will he give Saito tips to woo Misaki or would he arrange for the two to 'stumble' with each other in some public place or something like that. He looked at the window once again, the sun rose higher than before. He only has so little time before Saito wakes up. He has to think of something.

'Maybe we should just continue the poetry writing,' November thought but then he remembered how horrible the both of them were. He figured that perhaps, poetry is not to be their way of approaching a potential 'mate.' November frowned at the thought. Now he's thinking like those people in animal documentaries.

He sighed. Knowing not where to start bothered him more than he expected. Then it hit him. Maybe he should start with Saito's overall personality. He smirked at the thought. Saito does not possess any at all and giving him one might do the trick. After all, who wouldn't fall for someone who's got 'attitude'? So as quietly as a ghost can, November 11 sneaked into his friend's room to take a closer look. What does Saito need to improve? What assets do Saito need to pay attention to? What are his physical liabilities and how are they going to hide it?

'I'm afraid what we need is a Halloween mask,' November thought. 'He'll look better as a ghoul.'

While it is true that Saito has no physical beauty to boast, it is too much to say that a ghoul would look better than him. November knows this but he also knows that it will take a miracle to make him look good. A change of hairstyle, perhaps? Maybe it'll be of help. But still, he didn't know what style of hair would fit a man like Saito. It's not November's fault that his golden crowning glory just happened to fit the shape of his head, you know. And it's not Saito's fault that his face doesn't match any hairstyle at all. But maybe, if he pray hard enough, he would be able to find Saito a suiting hairstyle for his big and quadrilateral but also disturbingly pear-shaped head.

'No, he's better off with that hairstyle,' thought November. 'Maybe I should focus on his clothing.'

So November went to check his closet. It was full of business suits. They're not much to look at. They're of the same color: gray. It bore him but at least they're not tacky suits. A boring guy like Saito is in no need of a makeover. After all, how is it possible to get rid of the boring out of a guy? Even if he changes Saito's wardrobe and hairstyle, he's not going to be any less boring. Worse, he may feel uncomfortable with the changes. With all those thoughts filling November's mind, he finally sighed in frustration. He cannot do anything to change the man in front of him.

'Maybe I should just let Misaki fall for the man he really is,' November thought. 'He isn't that bad anyway. He's just… plain.'

Then the alarm clock finally rang. Saito, who was tired went through a fit and threw his pillow at the poor table clock.

"Shut the hell up," Saito mumbled, "I'm trying to sleep."

'Is he like this everyday?' thought November. He came closer to Saito and decided to wake him up.

"Oi, mate, it's morning already," called November. "Don't you want to get that lazy ass off your bed?"

"Leave me alone, blondie," said Saito, "I'm trying to sleep."

"Do you want me to cook up another kitchenware show, Saito?" he asked.

No reply came from the man. November sighed. That's when he realized that Saito is not a morning person. He didn't want to put up another scandalous act so he thought of a more civil way of waking Saito up.

"Mobile phone!" November whispered in delight. "I should've thought of that before."

November left the room and proceeded to the living room where Saito's cordless phone was located. The lonely spirit dialed Saito's cellphone number and as expected, he heard the thing go off, waiting for someone to answer its plea. Because Saito is still groggy from his sleep, he paid no mind to the caller. He just mumbled a greeting that faintly sounds like "hello" and waited for the caller to say something.

"GOOD MORNING, DARLING – Er—UNDERLING!" November said from the other line. Then he laughed out loud, a sign of his victory.

"YOU DEMON!" screamed Saito and then he pressed a button and tossed his phone to his bed. He ran outside his room and found November still holding on to his cordless phone. November gave him a sickening smile that has the words 'I win' written all over it.

"You're gonna get it now, ghost boy," Saito said through gritted teeth and ran towards his guardian angel. Like a predator, Saito leapt into action in an attempt to tackle the mischievous blond but of course, November, being a supernatural entity and all, did not exert any effort in dodging Saito's attack. He just waited for gravity to play its role and Saito ended up falling on the floor with November still standing straight.

"Now, my friend, need I remind you that I am a ghost?" asked November. "I can pass through objects, opaque, transparent or translucent. You are not an exempted from this fact."

Saito couldn't move and November took this opportunity to enter his body. The battle between the two souls made Saito move about like an epileptic child. His soul wanted to win. It struggled against the soul he views as the blond marauder.

"What the hell are you doing in my body?" Saito's soul said.

"Why, I'm taking possession of it, of course," said November in response.

"Find someone else! You cannot rob me of my body!"

"I'm not stealing it from you, I am merely borrowing it for a short period of time."

"Go and borrow someone else's body, blondie," Saito's soul said. "Honestly, I think you're better off. Even I do not want to stay in this accursed shell."

"That won't do, mate," November said, "I need yours."

Before Saito's soul could say another word, he knocked him out with his fist and managed the piloting.

"My, this is heavy," said November. "Hey, I'm using Saito's voice!"

So, 'Saito' made his way to the bedroom and fixed himself up. He had difficulties taking a bath due to an uncomfortable feeling he kept on having. Fortunately, he managed to get through. Afterwards, he brushed his teeth and shaved his stubble. He stared at himself in the mirror for a long while, once again, considering the idea of changing his hairstyle. But in the end, he still decided against it. He walked towards his closet, trying to find a nice casual outfit that suits a lazy Sunday morning and found a white polo shirt and a pair of denim pants. He put them on and slipped into a pair of casual loafers. He looked at himself and the mirror and nodded in approval.

"Still rigidly conventional but way better than the business suit," he said and walked out of the room to drink some water.

'Maybe I can't work a miracle and grant him a gift of sophisticated charm but I can manipulate him into being suave,' November thought to himself as he gulped down the liquid.

Then he wondered what move to make next. Take a stroll in the park, perhaps? He decided against it. Where could Misaki be? If he knew, he'd be able to 'bump into' her on the streets, maybe invite her for coffee or at least talk to her. That would be one step closer to his goal, or rather, his 'Master's' goal.

'That stroll in the park is starting to sound better,' November thought.

And so he did, he walked out the apartment door wearing Saito's face and used the elevator to reach the ground floor. He walked until he reached the park and purchased a copy of newspaper from the stand nearby, thinking that he'll look less foolish if he read the paper while sitting on one of the benches rather than taking an idle walk in the park. While he looked for a bench to sit on, he spotted Misaki sitting there, reading a book on her own.

'Talk about fortunate,' November thought. He walked towards her direction and stopped to greet her.

"Fancy meeting you here," he said in Saito's voice.

Misaki looked up from what she was reading and saw Saito standing right in front of her.

"May I take a seat beside you, boss?" he said, trying to sound a little more like Saito.

"You may take a seat anywhere you like," Misaki said in response.

He sat beside her, keeping a comfortable distance. She went back to reading her book. He gazed at her for a little while but didn't say a word. Knowing that she wouldn't initiate a conversation, he went to reading his newspaper. They sat in silence, as if the other does not exist until Misaki decided to break the silence.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

He turned his eyes away from the paper to face her and smiled.

"It's such a beautiful Sunday morning," he said, "so I decided to go outside and get some fresh air."

"You never struck me as the type who would go out on a Sunday morning just to get some air," Misaki stated honestly.

"Then, what kind of impression do I make?" he said, playing the suave card on her.

"Well, I always thought you were the type who'd destroy the alarm clock once it rings and then sleep the day away, knowing that there'll be work the next day," she said bluntly.

"Oh," the Saito imposter said disappointedly. "Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me."

Misaki laughed at that. November furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, was it something he said? Misaki must have noticed the look on his face because she contained her laughter.

"I'm sorry, Saito," she said, "but I think you're acting a bit odd today."

'Damn, she knows him too well,' November thought.

"What do you mean?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"Well, do you want me to start with the way you talk?" Misaki said.

"Maybe we should talk it over a cup of coffee," he said, hoping that she'll accept the invitation.

"Why not?" Misaki said, "let's head over to the nearby café."

The two of them stood up and walked together towards the nearby café she told him about. He smiled when he knew she wasn't looking. He always wanted to spend time with her like this. While still living, he wished to have a casual conversation with her, something he never fulfilled then. But now, here it is. She accepted his invitation and they were to have a conversation. It saddened him that he was posing as Saito because he knows that even though the invitation was from him, he also knows that Misaki thinks she accepted an invitation from his host. But still, at least he'll be the one to remember the conversation and treasure it forever.


	13. Downhill

Disclaimer: I do not own Darker than Black or any of its characters

A/N: Just to set the record straight, I have nothing against homosexuality. (no pun intended) It's just that I can see that straight guys tend to get offended when people think of them as gay.

Chapter 13:

They sat facing each other. They decided to occupy one of the tables outside. Together, they watched the people pass them by while they stir the hot beverage presented before them. Misaki quietly took a sip of her coffee. November, who was still in Saito's body, rested his chin on the back of his hand. He never thought that having coffee with Misaki could feel so awkward. It's probably because he had to act like someone else, he thought.

'So much for charm,' he thought, 'I can't even utter a single word.'

Those thoughts immediately vanished when a familiar scent entered his nostrils. It was unpleasant and suffocating, the smell he hated the most. He looked at the displeased expression she was wearing. Yes, they both loathed it. It couldn't be anything else. It was the smell of cigarette smoke. He started to regret choosing a spot outside. He wished that they took one of the tables inside and judging by the look on her face, she was feeling the same way.

"I hate cigarette smoke," he finally said.

Misaki raised an eyebrow at the statement. Surely, Saito was accustomed to that kind of smell. After all, he goes to bars with his partner, Kouno, all the time.

"We've no right to complain about it, though," Misaki replied, "after all, we chose to sit here."

"True," November said, smirking at her. Then he took a sip of his coffee.

Misaki looked at him, a bit surprised with Saito's sudden change of personality. In all the years he worked with her, he never had that expression on his face, it seemed proud. Usually, he looked apologetic, worried or scared. His sudden display of smugness struck her. Not only because it was strange but also because his mannerisms are familiar to her. She'd seen that kind of arrogance before.

"Saito," Misaki said, earning attention from him, "aren't you used to the smell of cigarette smoke?"

"No," he said, "why should I grow accustomed to such a horrid odor?"

"Horrid?" Misaki repeated. "Now that's a word I don't hear from you everyday."

November mentally slapped himself for being caught off guard regarding his language. Saito would've used the word 'disgusting' instead.

"Well, going back to the cigarette, boss," November said, trying to make her forget his slip, "why would I get used to the smell?"

"Well, don't you go to bars with Kouno?" Misaki pointed out. "You would've gotten used to it by now."

"Oh please," November muttered to himself, "I've smoked a million cigarettes in my life as a contractor and I never grew accustomed to it."

"What was that?" asked Misaki, not being able to hear what he had said.

"N—nothing!" said November, "I just remembered something, that's all. Anyway, despite my frequent visits to the bar, I never liked the smell of cigarettes. Second hand smoke is worse, after all."

"You remind me of someone," Misaki suddenly said.

"Who?" November asked.

"I can't say, really," she said. "I'm still thinking about it."

He felt nervous. He didn't expect Misaki to actually notice the difference. He thought he was doing a fine job of trying to be a modified version of Saito. Who would've thought that he's acting more like himself? He's just lucky that Misaki didn't identify the behavior with his name, at least not yet. Dumb move, he should've expected that she'd be able to see the difference. He gulped down his hot coffee and it burned his tongue. Unexpectedly, he let out a sound and his eyes welled up in tears. It would've looked cute if he was wearing his own face but he was wearing Saito's, and nothing is cute about a large, burly man feeling sorry for his tongue. Misaki fought the urge cover her eyes and tried to sympathize with the man.

"It happened to me… ONCE," Misaki said, making emphasis on the word once, not wanting her subordinate to think that she was as clumsy as he.

November nodded and composed himself, wanting to have a shred of dignity left in him. He smiled at her the best he can but when he saw the strange look Misaki gave him, he realized that his most charming smile does not fit the likes of Yusuke Saito. He immediately replaced it with a ridiculous grin that would've looked terrible if he was wearing his own face but fits Saito's perfectly. Misaki didn't make a face at that one.

"You're strange," Misaki stated.

"What's so strange about me?" asked the blond in disguise. "Is it my sudden change from drab to fab?"

Misaki rolled her eyes. 'From drab to fab?' Really? Did he just come out of the closet?

"Saito, have you been trying to tell me that you're… gay?" Misaki asked.

November, feeling offended burst out in anger, enough to wake the sleeping soul inside Saito's body.

"The audacity of this woman to say such a thing!" November said. "I can't believe you'll say such a---"

Before he could finish his sentence, Saito's soul strangled November, and the battle for dominance ensued.

Saito's body struggled with this battle. He started choking himself as a response to his soul's current activities. When November started slapping Saito's soul, he started doing the same thing. Saito looked like a psychopathic man who was triggered into acting out in such a shameful way. The people started to look at him in horror while Misaki hid her face in shame. Saito looked at her with apologetic eyes as a response to both souls doing the same thing.

"We—I have to go," both voices said at the same time. Saito's body twisted himself into a pretzel-like position, a response from November sitting on Saito and twisting his arm to his back.

Misaki wondered why her subordinate started to sound like a constipated Darth Vader but she knew better than to ask. She nodded and waved the man before her goodbye. The body walked off with its right arm choking its neck, earning more glances from the public. The souls inside the body didn't give two craps about the people who stared. They continued the battle. This time, it was November's turn to suffer. Saito managed to grab a hold of his neck once again and the so-called blond marauder started to choke at the grasp. He struggled to free himself and found that the only solution is to leave the vessel he 'borrowed.'

"I'm go--- ing, I'm--- gah!" November said, losing his breath, if souls actually need such a thing.

Saito loosened his grip in satisfaction, knowing that his private space won't be invaded by November any longer. November 11 left Saito's body without a word, grasping for air. He pointed an accusing finger at Saito while he held his neck protectively with his other hand.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" he said between coughs.

"You're already dead, November," Saito pointed out. "I was only trying to regain what is rightfully mine."

"You fool," said November, "my plan was perfect. Why do you have to ruin my plan?"

"Plan? What plan?" asked Saito sarcastically. "You made me look like an idiot!"

"You made yourself look like an idiot!" November retaliated.

"You made me look gay!" Saito yelled out, forgetting that the two of them are in a crowded sidewalk. "Now tell me, how am I going to get a chance with a woman who thinks I'm like her… in male form!?"

Saito suddenly felt the cold stares coming from the strangers around them. He looked at them one by one. Some looked angry, some looked horrified and some looked disturbed. Saito sighed and apologized to every single one of them. He glared at November who was standing right in front of him and walked off, leaving the blond man behind. November followed him apologizing for the unexpected twist of events but Saito acted as if the spirit does not exist.

"You weren't even awake when I came up with that," said November, trying to make it up.

Saito wanted to say that he already managed to regain his consciousness when he said it but he didn't want to talk to November so he kept on walking.

"Come on, mate," November pleaded. "You can't ignore your friend forever."

"What kind of friend do I have in you?" muttered Saito.

November stopped in his tracks and watched as Saito walk until he's out of sight. November scratched his head, a mannerism he inherited from Saito, and sighed in frustration. He saw Angel Gabriel appear before him but he continued to stare at nowhere. The angel said nothing. He only looked at the dejected blond spirit and empathized with him.

"It seemed like a brilliant idea at that time," November said. "I never expected it to go downhill."

"Could it be that you were blinded by its brilliance that you didn't see how stupid the outcome would be?" Gabriel asked the man.

November smiled bitterly as he let the words sink in.

"Perhaps you're right," said November. "If I didn't thought it brilliant at that time, I would've foreseen the idiotic results of my brilliant plans."

The angel smiled at him.

"The Lord is calling you, Jack," Gabriel said. "I'm here to deliver you to Him."

"Would I receive punishment for ruining Saito's day?" November asked sadly.

November looked like a helpless child who didn't want to go home in fear of punishment. Gabriel felt sorry for the poor soul. He never thought that Jack Simon, the notorious prankster, would be so down after a few days of his mission.

"I don't know, Jack," Gabriel said. "Let me just say that our God is a merciful god."

"Should that bring comfort to my shattered spirit, Gabe?" November asked.

"I certainly hope so, Jack," Gabriel said. "Let's go."

November nodded and Gabriel transported them back to heaven where God awaited His prodigal son's return.


	14. Something to Think About

Disclaimer: I do not own Darker than Black or any of its characters

A/N: Sorry for being so late. College is eating me alive.

Chapter 14:

November 11 stood face to face with his maker, trying to feign a calm façade, hoping that by doing so, his heart would follow through. But it wasn't very effective. He still felt his knees shaking and when the Big Man asked him how he's doing, his lips quivered as he spoke.

"Do not be afraid, boy," God said. "You are not here to be punished."

'Why am I here, oh Dark Master of Romance?' November thought to himself. But God was an all-knowing god and he knows what November is thinking.

"I'm not Satan, my boy," God said. "Nor am I some sort of Love Demon. Please do not refer to me as the 'Dark master of Romance.' Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," November replied.

"Anyway, Jack," said God, "I called you here today to tell you that your performance for the past few days… sucked."

"Sucked?" repeated November. "I at least thought you'd have a better word for that."

"Yes, well, I don't," replied God. "Just like you don't have a better term for 'drab to fab?' Was that the phrase?"

"But you're God," November pointed out. "You have a much better vocabulary than I."

"Well, yes, but the word defines your performance so well," said God. "And for an Englishman, I thought you could come up with a better poem than this. But then again, you were never any good at your Literature subject."

Upon saying that, a familiar piece of paper came out of nowhere and God read the contents.

_Misaki, you're my sunrise_

_That melts the chilly ice_

_You're the glow of yellow orange…_

God coughed in preparation for the final line of the verse.

That lights up my sky

"This would make the holiest amongst the clergymen curse, Jack Simon," God said. "Couldn't you come up with something more… decent?"

"I thought it was decent when I came up with it," November admitted.

"Just like you thought your latest scheme was brilliant?" asked God. "Honestly, a man wearing a monkey suit could've done better."

November sighed. Who would've thought that God found all of his plans stupid while he thought all of them were genius. He's just fortunate that God didn't say anything about the list he made to sabotage Saito's future of being with Misaki.

"Oh, and don't even get me started with the list you've created to sabotage Saito's chances of happiness," God said.

Maybe he wasn't so fortunate after all. He should've expected that God would point that out eventually. After all, it's one of the most wasteful moments of his time. Creating something that is completely opposed to his mission.

"I was just joking, sir," November defended. "I did it to ease the boredom."

God smiled at November.

"Ah, son. If there's anything you should remember, it's that jokes are half-meant," The Almighty stated.

"I could never win with you, can I?" the blond man said.

"Of course you can't!" said God. "I'm your father. Everything you know, I taught you."

"So you taught me poetry?" asked November.

"Do you actually know poetry, Jack?" God asked.

November decided to keep his mouth shut. As usual, God has a point. It's best if he didn't argue with Him further. He saw God smiling at him. He didn't smile back.

"Alright, son, you'll take a few days off your mission," said God. "I'll send you back to Earth on the 31st."

"But I have a deadline to meet, sir," Jack protested.

"You can still make it," God said. "You have until the 31st of December, remember?"

"Hey, that rhymes, Lord!" November pointed out.

"More proof that you didn't learn poetry from me, Jack," God stated. "Now take a rest. You can watch the events unfold in my T.V."

"Last time I tried that, you pushed me," said Jack, remembering what happened.

"I won't push you 'til the 31st, my boy," God said and gestured for November to walk towards the viewing hole. November did what he's told and sat there to watch Saito and everyone involved in the mission. God and Gabriel watched the blond man when Angel Michael came in.

"Jack Simon's back so soon," Michael pointed out.

"I'm giving him a little break," said God. "These past few days had been stressful for him."

"What are you planning to do, Lord?" asked Michael.

"I plan on showing you instead of telling you," said God. "Don't be in a rush, Michael, you'll find out soon enough. But for now, let's allow the young man to clear his mind."

"Whatever's best, Lord," Michael said.

The three looked at November. He continued looking down on Earth absent-mindlessly. He watched Saito try to sleep the annoyance away. He watched Misaki try and fail to forget the events that transpired earlier. Saito hates him and Misaki can't see him. He suddenly felt left out. He realized that there is no room for souls on Earth. It's all about the living people in there. It's all about the souls who still have vessels. And his shell was buried deep beneath the ground, rotting. Finally realizing this fact, November realized that his chances of being with Misaki are non-existent. He needs to accept that sooner or later and knowing that he has a deadline to meet, sooner is the preferred option.

That night, Misaki sat in her apartment looking at paperwork. From above, November realized that Misaki is alone in that huge apartment. He wondered if she ever felt lonely all by herself. He didn't notice Michael standing behind him, watching the scenery with him.

"That's a nice apartment," Michael complimented. "Seems big."

"It is big, isn't it?" Agreed the golden-haired ghost. "I wonder if she ever felt lonely all by herself."

"Maybe, I've no idea," said Michael. "What do you think?"

"I don't know," November admitted. "Misaki struck me as a person who doesn't care much about company."

"True," agreed Michael. "She does seem like the type who's capable of growing old alone."

"But that would be rather lonely, don't you think, Michael?" November asked the archangel.

"That's why she needs a companion," he said. "So that she wouldn't have to be alone."

"She's beautiful," November stated. "She wouldn't have any problems with dating."

"But she wouldn't go out, Jack," Michael said.

"Why not? There are so many attractive men out there," November said. "Honestly, I do not see why Saito is being paired with her."

"Probably because Saito loves her," said Michael. "I'm quite certain that he will cherish her."

"Sure, he will," November said. "I just don't see why I have to give her away."

Michael sighed and gave the blond man a sincere smile.

"Because no one beats a dead guy, Jack," he said.

November turned his head to face the angel. His face showed an expression of bewilderment at Michael's reply.

"I fail to see the connection," admitted November.

"I'm sure Gabriel will explain it to you sooner or later," said Michael. "Or maybe you'll figure it out for yourself. You're an intelligent man."

Michael turned his back and walked off, leaving his words hanging in the air.

"_No one beats a dead guy."_

Now that's something November would be thinking about for quite a while.


	15. The Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Darker than Black or any of its characters

A/N: It's been too long. This is an update. I don't really know when I'm going to steal some time again, since school had been a perpetual pain in the butt. I am adamant on finishing this fanfiction, though. I hope you enjoy my mediocre fic.

Chapter 15:

"Five days after my failure," November said to himself, "that's what today means."

"It also means your vacation is over, Jack," A familiar voice reminded. "What are you still doing sitting in front of God's T.V.?"

November 11 looked behind him in surprise. Angel Michael stood behind him, grinning. November sighed and looked back at the viewing hole with sadness.

"Waiting for further instructions," replied November, "Wondering what you meant a few days ago, planning my next brilliant move… waiting for God to send me crashing down to Earth."

"You liked the ride, huh?" Michael said with a smile. "But I bet that was a little scary, even for a dead man."

"Not really," November said with a sad smile on his face. "To be honest, I could use a little push right about now because as of the moment, I want nothing more than to delay my return."

"Still not ready to let go of your princess, Jack Simon?" Michael asked him.

"Can't face Saito either," November continued for him.

Hearing what November just said, Angel Michael laughed. November forgot his sadness and stared at the archangel in contempt. This did not affect Michael as he continued making merry sounds. November grew impatient.

"Do you find amusement in other people's sorrow?" November asked, trying to maintain a calm tone to it.

"Of course not, Jack, "the angel said, "but you're not exactly a person now, are you?"

A vein popped out of November's head.

"That's not the point!" he finally succumbed to his impatience and heightened his voice.

Michael stopped laughing and inhaled, trying to catch his breath. He sat beside the agonizing soul and smiled.

"I may not be as motivational as Gabriel, but here's some words of encouragement," said Angel Michael, "If you don't get through this mission, you're going to hell."

November glared at the angel sitting beside him.

"That wasn't encouragement," the former contractor said, "that was a threat."

"I warned you, didn't I?"

"I guess that's fair."

"But what I'm trying to say is," Michael said trying to make his point clear, "it's pointless to hold onto something that you can never keep. Even if you don't have eternal damnation to worry about, holding onto Misaki Kirihara will only torment you the same way hell torments its inhabitants. It will create turmoil deep inside you. Turmoil that will—"

November put a hand on Michael's mouth to silence him.

"I think I understand what you're trying to say, Michael."

Silenced enveloped the two heavenly beings as they watched the scene unfold before them. There, he saw Saito in a bar with Kouno, trying to remain sober for the both of them.

_Kouno started to slur in his speech while Saito tried desperately to get Kouno away from the bottle of half-empty beer. In his desperation, he did not notice a man larger than him pass behind and when he successfully released the bottle out of his colleague's grasp, the force he exerted caused the contents to come flying out of the bottle to the man's face. The man cracked his knuckles, a sign that he's ready to fight and Saito __swallowed his own saliva, fearing the tragedy that will befall him and his friend… but mostly him. He carefully turned his face around to see the large man, wrath burning in his eyes and smoke flaring out of his nostrils. _

"_Perhaps we could t—t—alk," Saito stuttered._

_Without a word, the large man punched him on the face and he flew towards a table where hostesses and other customers were seated. The hostesses gasped and the men groaned in annoyance. Saito stood up and composed himself after the fall and shook his head to keep his vision from swirling (which didn't do him much help). Slowly, the angry giant approached him, bloodlust evident in his devious grin while Saito put on the bravest face he could muster despite the blood running down on his lips._

November's eyes widened in horror as he watched Saito get beaten.

"I thought this guy knows judo!" he yelled. "Shit!"

"There will be no cursing in God's abode!" Michael reprimanded.

Without any word, November jumped into the viewing hole, sending him back down to Earth. He screamed as wind and dust hit him, violently cutting through his face like a knife. He passed through the bar's roof and landed straight over Saito's head, causing him to enter Saito's body once again. Saito's soul was busy and did not pay attention to the foreign entity that entered his domain so November took this opportunity to sneak up on him and send him to sleep.

"Damn it," he hissed to himself, "I should've taken over that monster's body instead."

He moved Saito's hands, checking if he is still capable of controlling him and seeing that he still can, he smiled to himself. He looked at his opponent who was close to punching him in the face. Out of reflex, he got down on his belly and crawled under the man's legs. The man turned around, ready to throw a punch but November got up to his feet and ran towards the nearest table and grabbed a half-empty glass of whiskey, completely forgetting that he does not have his abilities anymore. He gracefully threw the contents towards the man but it did not turn to ice as he expected and the man fumed in rage. November was at loss. He was accustomed to battles but no one ever told him that at some point of his life (or in this case, his afterlife), he will get into a bar fight, a battle wherein he would not be permitted to kill the enemy. Dodging would've been his best option if Saito wasn't too heavy but he is so he has to end it. Without much thought he threw the glass he was holding towards the man's direction, hitting the bridge of his nose and sending him into a deep slumber.

November ran towards Kouno, grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the bar. With no time to spare, he retrieved the car keys from his pocket and opened the car door. He threw Kouno inside and sat on the driver's seat. He started the ignition and made his escape. When they were far enough, he sighed in relief.

"I just hope I didn't kill him," November whispered to himself. "Now where does Kouno live?"

"Just turn a right to the next street and you'll see a house painted in neon green, that's his house." A voice said.

From the mirror, he can see Angel Michael sitting at the back.

"Michael?" November blurted out, "What are you doing here? Where's Gabriel?"

He turned right.

"Meh, he came to check on some documents, I'm filling in for him," Said Michael in response. "If I may change the subject, I thought for sure you'd react to the color of his house instead of my presence."

"Yes, well, the color does stand out, doesn't it?" November said as he stopped on the neon green house.

Kouno woke up just in time and he got out of the car while mumbling something about beautiful women with a nice set of breasts. November and Angel Michael looked at the perverted drunk in disgust. Both wondered how Saito managed to get along with the guy so well. Kouno gave them a lazy wave goodbye. November returned the gesture and drove off. Things were calm and quiet. The wind was blowing peacefully outside and November was quietly thinking about his next steps to accomplish his goal when Gabriel showed up on the back seat of Saito's car. November lost control of the car but fortunately, Michael was quick to take action and kept them in a safe direction.

"You should really be careful when you're driving, Jack Simon," Gabriel advised.

"You accursed chicken-man," November yelled, "If you didn't show up, I wouldn't lose my control of the car!"

"You should not blame your own faults at others, Jack Simon," Gabriel scolded.

"But Gabriel," intervened Michael, "it was your fault."

"Oh," Gabriel said in reply. "In that case, I apologize."

Michael smiled at his fellow archangel.

"I thought you have some documents to check," said Michael, "what drove you to come by?"

"I found that sorting documents is a very tedious task," replied Gabriel. "Looking after Jack is more amusing."

"Have you finished, though?" asked Gabriel's fellow angel.

"Of course," said Gabriel. "I wouldn't be out here if I weren't done with work."

"Anyway, I need you to get me some files regarding- " Michael's sentence was cut off when Gabriel snapped his fingers to reveal an extensive collection of files regarding Misaki, Saito, and November. Michael smirked.

"I can always rely on you, my dear friend, Gabriel," he said as he grabbed one from the stack that read _"Misaki Kirihara's Thoughts."_

"Jack, don't you find these files quite interesting?" asked Gabriel.

"I don't know, Gabe," answered November, "I'm not the type who inva-"

"All her personal thoughts are in here, Jack," said Michael, trying to tempt him.

"And here I am thinking that you are angels," said November, "why, you're acting like the devil himself!"

"We're just trying to help," said Michael, "and look, Gabriel, something's written about Jack!"

The two archangels looked at November, trying to see if they managed to spark some interest in him. When they saw his back straighten in alarm, they knew November was interested. They looked at each other with a satisfied smile plastered on their faces. This may make November feel guilty at first, but they knew it would help him with his mission.

"Alright," November said. The angels on the back seat turned their eyes away from each other to look at their driver, "I'll take a look at it when we get back."

And November continued to drive towards Saito's apartment, excitement gleaming in the eyes he borrowed.


End file.
